La salida hacia el inicio
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Continuación de Ventajas, El miedo de Murasakibara & Will you marry me? ] La salida de ese lugar representaba la entrada a su nueva vida. Su vida como esposo de Murasakibara.


**La salida hacia el inicio**  
><em>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: Shonen Ai.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios (Livejournal). Fic que sigue una cronología dentro de la propia tabla.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p>Desde que Murasakibara le había pedido matrimonio a Teppei había pasado un mes, un mes en el que toda la vida de Teppei se había puesto de cabeza. Tanto Kagami como Kuroko se habían decidido a ayudar alegando que ya tenían experiencia (aunque no estuviesen casados) y a ellos se les había unido Akashi quien alegaba querer una boda perfecta para Teppei (realmente le había agarrado cariño). Teppei se sentía como la novia en todo ese asunto, y era poco lo que hacía porque todo lo hacían por él. Le habían ayudado a escoger el traje Kuroko y Furihata, entre tanto Murasakibara y los demás se encargaban de todos los pormenores y de la boda en sí misma.<p>

— **¿Creen que está bien que Atsushi lo haga todo por mi? Porque... bien, no soy una novia ni una mujer.**

Teppei se encontraba en una heladería junto a Kuroko, Furihata, Takao y Kise, habían invitado a Hyuuga pero éste había ido a no-sé-dónde con Mibuchi. Los chicos que acompañaban a Teppei le miraron, hasta que Kuroko tomó la palabra.

— **Murasakibara-kun seguro te ve a ti como si esposa, pero es un hecho que Akashi tiene que ver en todo esto y por ello están planificando todo dejándonos atrás. Incluso a mí ya me prohibieron ayudar.**

— **Nosotros ni lo intentamos, sobre todo porque Sei se pone muy... especial cuando alguien interfiere en sus cosas**— habló Furihata, arrancando sonrisas nerviosas de los presentes.

— **Bueno, quizás sea mejor así. Siento que si estuviese enfocado en la boda ahora estaría con los nervios de punta...**

— **Solo queda un día, después de todo**— susurró Kise. El día Sábado sería el matrimonio de Teppei y Atsushi, y ese día era el siguiente.

— **Intento no pensar en eso, tu sabes. Siento que podría morir de los nervios... Me casaré**— susurró Teppei, y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa— **Me casaré.**

— **Sí, lo sabemos Teppeicchi**— rió Ryouta, parecía que Teppei recién estaba tomándole el peso a que se casaría al día siguiente.

— **Me casaré, me casaré mañana...**— repitió, los chicos sonrieron, con Kuroko incluido.

— **Sí, así es**— dijeron a la vez, antes de pedir la cuenta.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Todo estaba preparado para la boda entre el Corazón de Hierro y el Centro de la Generación de los Milagros. Los invitados abundaban, muchas personas que habían compartido la cancha alguna vez con ambos estaban aquí. Equipos completos se encontraban en el salón predispuesto por Akashi para el matrimonio, un juez se encontraba ahí y Murasakibara ya se encontraba en el altar que se había preparado para el día. Era la hora.

Una música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial y Akashi tuvo que evitar una sonrisa mientras estaba parado a un lado de Murasakibara, él sería su padrino de bodas. La madrina, en ese caso escogida por Teppei, era Aida Riko. Todos voltearon a ver como Teppei, con un traje blanco por completo excepto los botones plateados, iba escoltado por Hyuuga Junpei hasta el altar. En cuanto estuvo cerca del altar, Teppei le sonrió a su mejor amigo. Hyuuga era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y era por eso que había querido que fuese él quien le llevase al altar. Estaba claro que no era una mujer, a pesar de todo, pero le gustaba la idea de ir escoltado al altar en donde Murasakibara lo esperaba con una sonrisa enorme.

— **Lo cuidas, Murasakibara. Si no, te acabaré.**

Con tales palabras, Hyuuga dejó a Teppei en el altar y la boda dio comienzo.

.

..

...

Teppei sonreía, de una manera que iluminaba el lugar completo, todos les habían dado sus felicitaciones en cuanto les habían declarado marido... y marido. La fiesta había acabado, y mientras se dirigían a la salida del salón de fiesta para irse directamente a la limosina impuesta por Akashi para llevarles al aeropuerto directo a su luna de miel en Grecia Teppei no pudo evitar pensar que la salida de ese lugar representaba la entrada a su nueva vida. Su vida como esposo de Murasakibara.

* * *

><p>Espero que guste :3<p> 


End file.
